


It Remains

by DayDreamer64



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer64/pseuds/DayDreamer64
Summary: A short free style poem I wrote when I was depressed.





	It Remains

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I was not in the best emotional state. I have corrected the spelling but I don’t know if the grammar is any good so sorry about that. I am not really good at writing but I do appreciate constructive criticism.

There is a feeling in my chest, an emotion that I don’t have a name for or know how to describe, all I know is that it keeps me awake and in turmoil. Unable to focus on anything but it, unable to distract myself from it. My thoughts come to me in fractured pieces while I try to grasp them to distract myself just long enuf for this suffocating feeling to go away, but it still remains. A dull ache in my chest one that makes me want to cry, but I have no tears. Oh, what I would do to make it go away, but after everything I try it still remains.


End file.
